


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by victoriahsieh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriahsieh/pseuds/victoriahsieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>通篇按照作者喜好訂製的聖誕節小甜餅。<br/>大風雪造成的機場延遲，苦惱的亞瑟等來的不僅是登機時間，還等來一場意想不到的邂逅...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

忙碌的巴黎戴高樂機場聖誕夜前夕，經歷了前兩晚來自大自然惡意的暴風雪襲擊，現在整個機場人滿為患。這已經是亞瑟搭乘的航班第三度更動登機門了，氣喘吁吁地通過彷彿永無止境的長廊抵達最新的登機口，一看竟然是飛機延誤的最新看板，當場把亞瑟氣得罵了個髒字。「操，還要等六個小時！」

低下頭拖著來自德國頂級品牌的隨身拉桿箱，由於搭乘的是廉價航空，沒機會向航空公司控訴索賠，索性搭上接駁巴士回到機場中心，那裡有來自世界各地無數的美食，而亞瑟因班機延誤徹底感到飢腸轆轆，相信一頓色味俱全的美食能提振消弭的士氣，鼓舞他頹圮的靈魂。然而更令他挫敗的是：現在是早晨十點，開始營業的店家並不多見，而他為了趕上這班原本預定清晨八點起飛的班機，連早餐也沒吃六點鐘起床就搭上計程車匆匆趕往機場，預計在機上享用一餐難得悠閒的飛機餐，可能還能夠點個紅酒，如今這些都成了幻影。

穿過幾間正準備開始營業的餐廳，印度料理、速食美式餐廳、還有幾間咖啡座高朋滿座，每些都不入他的眼。直到路過一間日本料理店鋪面前，被櫥窗內色澤華麗圓潤的握壽司展示品吸引了注意，裡頭也早坐了幾位可能與他遭遇相同的客人，遂進店去尋找座位，坐在吧台前輕易觀賞師傅製作壽司的過程。

早有個黑髮年輕人佔據了更好的位置，只見他百無聊賴擺弄一下手機，接著就把它擱在一旁對面前師傅砧板上的黑鮪魚發呆。 另一個暴風雪的受害者。亞瑟心想。既然兩人擁有同樣的遭遇，亞瑟不禁點了雙人份的生啤酒，決定請鄰座這個俊美憂鬱的青年喝一杯。

「你點的茶碗蒸前菜。」壽司師傅是個豪爽的法國大漢，對亞瑟滔滔不絕談起當初到日本學藝的經驗。擅長談生意四處飛行的亞瑟與他聊得津津有味，不經意發現隔壁的黑髮青年也被話題吸引了注意力。瞥過頭來朝他露出小鹿班比般的好奇，見他眉飛色舞，眼神逐漸濕潤深邃。

這孩子絕對喜歡我。亞瑟一口下定論。原本被暴風雪困住的壞心情煙消雲散，打算好好利用這個純真的青年逗樂一番。當女侍將那杯巨無霸生啤酒遞到青年眼前，瞧那不知所措望向亞瑟一副小鹿亂撞的模樣，更證實了亞瑟的猜測。

「一個人？班機延誤，嗯？」亞瑟率先舉杯，向面前誠惶誠恐的青年致意。一旁的青年立刻明白過來，「對，班機延遲，看來聖誕節無法準時回家了。」端起那杯杯沿冒著水珠的冰涼生啤酒，向他敬了敬，朝米黃色酒液抿了抿，卻面帶心事沒喝多少。

是心情不佳、還是酒精敏感？反正不是怕英俊的陌生人對他下藥吧。「我也是，目前看起來必須延誤四個小時，空出來的時間真不知該如何打發好。謝謝你在這裡陪我喝一杯。我是亞瑟。」

「我是梅林，這場暴風雪真是糟透了...身為一個留學生我已經好久沒回家了。」說完露出充滿忐忑的苦笑，眉間充滿魅力與難以言喻的風情。要不是兩人現下困在機場的窘境，亞瑟懷疑下一刻會為這個看似喜歡他的青年打通電話，拜託任何能幫助的交通單位派輛專車給他。

「住得很遠嗎？」鬼使神差下亞瑟不禁好奇這樣一個出水芙蓉一般的人物究竟出身何方。

「難得回英國一次就趕不上往威爾斯小鎮的接駁巴士，恐怕來不及參加今年的聖誕彌撒了。」梅林愁眉苦臉，這回賭氣一樣灌下好大一口啤酒。

「我也準備回英國，好幾架航班都亂套了。」亞瑟附和著，發現對方眉頭深鎖的五官異常精緻好看，吸引他不禁走神，想像梅林在床上皺眉索求哭著求饒是什麼模樣。

心猿意馬地嘴角微微上揚，發現梅林盯著他，這下想入非非的模樣被發現了，誰叫梅林清純的氣質惹人遐想。連忙清了清喉嚨正正神色，「真不幸，沒什麼比趕不上彌撒更罪惡的事了。」發覺梅林的臉頰不由自主紅了起來，「你也這麼認為嗎？」

不，我沒這麼認為，原來你沒看出我的居心不良與隨口胡說。這次亞瑟也羞紅了脖頸，對這樣欺騙一個聖潔的年輕信徒深感罪惡。他可以想像自己的臉就跟師傅剛端上桌的黑鮪魚生魚片一般紅豔，梅林也是，粉紅色的耳廓透露出一股嬌嫩欲滴，嚐起來鐵定很鮮美。

「咳咳，別想那些已成定局的煩心事了。今年聖誕節你想得到什麼禮物？」扭轉頹勢是亞瑟的拿手技能，決定說些快樂的話題緩和氣氛。「先說我的，今年我要求不多，能夠脫離這番僵局，回到專屬於我的臥室得到一夜好眠就夠了。」

「喔！我的遠遠不止於此。」談到這話題梅林的表情有些羞澀。「我希望上帝賜給我一個不同以往的美好邂逅－跟一個專屬於我的男朋友徹頭徹尾待在床上整整一晚。」

這是種暗示嗎？正吃著黑鮪魚握壽司時聽到這番內心話的亞瑟差點沒被黃金般貴重的魚肉噎住，這個人不可貌相的小妖精！他從來沒有如此憎恨自己為了扭轉僵局開啟這個話題。這小伙子說了這麼直白的話看起來依舊如此純情，真不可思議。若是個比較浪漫的地點，諸如眺望市景的摩天輪、夜間熱帶魚漫游的水族館...出現這些對白都好。這樣他就能夠以英俊風流的姿態握住對方的手、請求對方將自己納入考慮，而不是在他最狼狽、前一晚因徹夜開會沒淋浴的隔日，面對對自己有意思的男人因口中塞滿生鮮魚肉而無法出手。

萍水相逢也好、調情玩玩也罷，上帝呀，請賜給我一個扭轉形象的奇蹟吧。亞瑟內心悲痛的吶喊不小心顯露在臉上，口中卻紳士有禮的回應：「你如此善良的陪我談天，上帝必定會賜給你一個真心對你的男友的。」

「說這些讓你不愉快了嗎？亞瑟先生。」察覺氣氛變得有些尷尬，誤會了的梅林接口：「我知道有些人對聖誕節愛恨交織，因為他們沒有溫暖美好的家庭讓他們充分享受這個節日，BBC有些戲劇還惡意在這一天播出主角死掉的戲碼，但是...」他頓了一下，又接著繼續說：「在聖誕節這個闔家團圓的日子裡，祈禱得到一份愛情有什麼不對嗎？」

「沒什麼不對，只是通常指的禮物都是物質性的，譬如一輛夢寐以求的房車、一件貴重的珠寶、一個來自母親親手編織的圍巾，而你想要的是個"人"。」

聽完這些梅林悶頭喝著那一大杯生啤酒，在亞瑟的詫異中把一整杯咕嚕咕嚕通通乾完。「我知道我太理想化了，前一任男友艾爾溫就是這樣說我的。」有一類人是幾杯黃湯下肚就會掏心掏肺滔滔不絕，想不到梅林也屬於此類。「亞瑟先生，你不認為聖誕節這個耶穌誕生的節日，既然遙遠的東方三博士能夠得到神的啟示，追隨天上的一顆明亮星星找到了耶穌，俯身膜拜他，獻給他黃金、乳香、沒藥。在這個得到佳音的日子難道我不可能得到屬於我的愛人嗎？」

這下亞瑟明白梅林為何一開始不敢喝酒了，聽著這個初次認識的留學生真愛剖析確實有些不好對付，但同時又覺得他直拗的可愛。以陌生人而言梅林談論的形而上學太過深入，這很迷人同時也很危險。

「你總是對每個剛認識的人談論你堅定的信仰嗎？要不是等下有班機要趕，我真想對你說一段我在巴黎碰到的詐騙經驗分享一番這裡的人心險惡。過度的信賴恐怕招來欺騙。」

「除非你是個愛情騙子，專門欺騙人們的感情，否則我怎麼也不能將你跟騙人信用卡號碼的投機分子聯想在一起。」

話別說得這麼滿，方才我差點就想當個愛情騙子玩弄你了。亞瑟正襟危坐了起來，正想發表洋洋灑灑的長篇大論述說巴黎各種騙術是多麼精湛，對面的年輕人心神不寧地拿起手機問了聲：「不介意查一下我的航班吧。」

亞瑟做了個"請"的手勢，猜測梅林沒應付過這種暴風雪班機延誤的窘境，整個人驚慌失措無助地很。等他垂頭喪氣放下手機，口中失望地喃喃自語：「航班取消了，看來倫敦回不去了，我得自求多福。」他從皮夾掏出紙鈔，朝亞瑟露出一個感謝的笑容：「謝謝你的啤酒，我得去找個地方住一宿了。很高興碰到你這麼一個和善的人，讓我不再那麼緊張。」

從梅林渴望的神情，讓亞瑟一度以為他正等待自己挽留他。這樣不對，肯定是自己多想了，畢竟他們才相識不到一個鐘頭。見梅林笨手笨腳的穿戴好他的圍巾與大衣，亞瑟不禁擔憂這些年他一個人在外地究竟是怎麼活過來的。「別忘了你的手提行李。」亞瑟從椅座下隨手拉出那個褐色皮箱，得到梅林一勁地傻笑：「差點忘記了。」

這個天然呆的小蠢蛋，放他一個人在亂轟轟的出境大廳裡遊蕩實在太危險了。亞瑟也不知是愧疚感還是同情心使然，無法狠心任他孤伶伶在聖誕夜前夕迷盲的團團轉。一定是人在異鄉碰到一個同胞放心不下：「你確定有錢住過境旅館嗎？還是回市區再做打算？」

「我不知道，一時半刻我無處可去。」

「我看這樣吧，機場大廳的座位被佔滿了，我還有四個小時要等，不如去膠囊旅館待一陣子，你也一起來。」

他們齊力找到了位在航廈過境區的膠囊旅館——位於隱蔽的角落，有一間間單間個室，裡頭床鋪電源一應俱全，亞瑟利用信用卡付款，這下他們擁有四個小時的私密時間。梅林乖巧地坐在角落融入環境，單人床上的亞瑟則懷疑收留這個陌生的大男孩同擠一間房內究竟是孤獨氾濫還是想更進一步。

現在他們完美地與高談闊論的噪音與駢肩雜踏的人潮隔離開來，室內只剩下梅林與自己的呼吸聲，這間個室不大，突然與一個笨拙可人的青年待在一起，亞瑟不禁抖擻精神想進一步逗弄他：「很遺憾你的聖誕願望終究無法完成，這樣度過聖誕夜實在過於委屈。」

梅林的眼中帶點茫然無助，不好意思地笑了笑：「這真是我最慘的一次聖誕夜了，要不是你，我恐怕早躲在廁所大哭一場。很少有人自己落難還像個騎士一樣幫助別人。在我心中你跟無視階級實行圓桌制度的亞瑟王沒什麼兩樣。」

成功扭轉形象讓亞瑟得意不已。想像自己是隻擁有寶藍色羽毛的孔雀，面對心儀的對象抖動羽翼開屏，大扇型的羽毛呈現古銅色加綠色，燦爛耀眼。昂首闊步地走動炫耀。望了望鏡子裡頭自己被稱讚後耀武揚威的模樣，不得不說他的繼姐形容他獵豔時彷彿孔雀、還真是無比貼切。

他們遇上知己般天南地北的暢談，直到對面的梅林玩弄手指頭，似乎上面長了朵粉紫色的鬱金香。「你應該休息一會，再過兩小時你就要登機了。」依依不捨地拿出手機開始擺弄：「我也該查查等會該去哪裡下榻，待在秩序混亂的機場裡總不是辦法。」

亞瑟突然不希望這兩小時這麼快結束，想找個藉口留下梅林的聯絡方式，掏出手機佯裝查詢自己的航班，赫然大喊：「操，怎麼我的班機也取消了。」

「很顯然我們搭的是同家航空，」梅林一臉替他惋惜緊張。「那你打算怎麼辦？」

「進城去，找間不錯的酒店，訂一桌上好的宴席享用聖誕大餐。火雞、牛排、松露醬、松子酒...樣樣不缺。」亞瑟思考了一番，「但是一個人形單影隻吃聖誕大餐未免太寂寥了，你願意陪我一起共享這頓晚餐嗎？」

顯然梅林有些振奮，但隨即一道紅暈浮現在高高的顴骨上，頓時垂頭喪氣，「我沒有錢。」

「我不會跟你要錢，代價你必須晚餐後支付。」亞瑟深情卻有些混蛋地說：「陪我一整晚。」

眼前的梅林以為自己聽錯了什麼，臉漸漸通紅，這次帶點憤怒：「你把我當成什麼了，我不賣身。」

理解這些是聖徒的欲拒還迎，口中說著不要，渴望溫暖的眼神卻背叛了他。「沒有說你賣身，我以為我們是兩情相悅？」調戲眼前這個小伙子真是太愉快了，尤其是他羞澀欲死的模樣，令亚瑟一再捉弄樂此不疲。

「你這人怎麼這麼壞？明知我無法抗拒還玩弄我。」隨手抓了房間內的面紙盒朝亞瑟的面門丟去，後者刻意發出慘叫。

「我怎麼知道你無法抗拒我。我們才認識了六個小時。」好整以暇地如同守株待兔的獵人，等待獵物踏入陷阱。「還是你希望我先成為你的男朋友，互相交流交流，再更進一步？」

面前的梅林手交叉在胸前，似乎謀臣將建言納入謹慎的考慮。突然亞瑟腦海浮現出一福景象——眼前的梅林面容不變，不是穿著藍白格紋襯衫，而是復古的深褐色泥氈緞面外套，頸間繫著豔紅血色般的口水兜，手持劍柄鑲嵌瑪瑙紅寶石的寶劍凝神望來、眼中蘊含深情、渴求、憐愛與些許絕望。下一刻視線是他被自己反手壓在牆上，兩人唇齒相交，梅林急切地吞咽他說"我愛你"的唇瓣、品嚐他甜美的津液，耳邊是他動人的喘息，不久是置身梅林體內炙熱深處的深沉快感——一切是如此的清晰，歷歷在目。

望著面前睜大雙眼的金髮菁英，眼前的梅林變了個表情：「終於想起來了？你這個大傻蛋。」徬徨無措化為盯著情人的深情款款，「我無法抗拒你，我愛你，別再讓我等一千年了。」

 

(完)

 

 

後記：

 

由於剛去英國取材回來，把這篇壓箱底文翻出來回憶回憶XD

歡迎喜歡梅林傳奇的小伙伴找我玩 >>[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/victoriahsieh) >>[我的微博](http://www.weibo.com/u/1735913525)


End file.
